Superficial DCF:Submandibular
The submandibular space is a paired fascial space located on the superficial surface of the mylohyoid muscle between the anterior and posterior bellies of the digastric muscle. The space corresponds to the anatomic region termed the submandibular triangle, part of the anterior triangle of the neck. Boundaries * Superiorly: the mylohyoid muscle, * Inferiorly: the skin, superficial fascia, platysma muscle and superficial layer of the deep cervical fascia * Anterol''aterally:'' medial surface of the mandible * Posteriorly: the hyoid bone * Medially: the anterior belly of the digastric muscle Communications * medially and anteriorly to the submental space (located medial to the paired submandibular spaces, separated from them by the anterior bellies of the digastric muscles). * posteriorly with the sublingual space (at the posterior end of the mylohyoid muscle) * inferiorly to the anterior cervical space Contents * the submandibular gland, which largely fills the space, * facial artery and facial vein * lymph nodes (submental and submandibular nodal groups) * anterior belly of digastric muscles * caudal loop of CN 12 Submandibular gland: * Superficial portion: larger within the submandibular space ** Superficial layer, deep cervical fascia forms submandibular gland capsule ** Crossed by facial vein and cervical branches of facial nerve (marginal mandibular branch) * Deep portion often called deep "process" ** Deep process is tongue-like extension of gland ** Wraps around posterior mylohyoid margin ** Projects into posterior aspect of sublingual space ** Submandibular duct projects off deep process Nerve nnervation * Parasympathetic secretomotor supply from chorda tympani branch of facial nerve * Comes via lingual branch of cranial nerve V3 The sublingual space is a suprahyoid fascial space of the head and neck. It is a potential space located below the mouth and above the mylohyoid muscle. The sublingual space is V-shaped, with the apex pointing to the anterior. Boundaries * Inferior: mylohyoid * Superiorly: the mucosa of the floor of mouth and the tongue * Anterol''aterally:'' the medial surface of the mandible. Communicate with the contralateral SLS space beneath the frenulum. * Posteriorly: the muscles along the base of the tongue (geniohyoid and genioglossus muscles) * Medially: the intrinsic muscles of the tongue and genioglossus separate the two halves of the sublingual space. Communications The sublingual space communicates posteriorly around the posterior free border of the mylohyoid muscle with the submandibular space. Infections of the sublingual space may also erode through the mylohyoid, or spread via the lymphatics to the submandibular and submental spaces. Content: posterior aspect of sublingual space is divided into medial and lateral compartments by hyoglossus muscle * Lateral SLS compartment contents ** Hypoglossal nerve: Motor to intrinsic & extrinsic muscles of tongue ** Lingual nerve: sensation of anterior 2/3. Branch of mandibular division of trigeminal nerve (CNV3) combined with chorda tympani branch of CN7 (submandibular salivary gland) ** Sublingual glands & ducts: In anterior SLS ** Submandibular gland deep portion & submandibular duct: Duct runs anteriorly to papillae in anteromedial subfrenular mucosa * Medial SLS compartment contents ** Glossopharyngeal nerve (CN9): Sensation & taste input from posterior 1/3 tongue ** Lingual artery & vein: Vascular supply to tongue, lateral to genioglossus.